fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Zemo volume 1
Zemo is an ongoing comic series book that published by Fairview Comics that debuted in May 1986. Volume 1; Number 1 to 100 There are some stories in some issues in which is important role key in the part of the future, past, and present of the Zemo. 'Flashback' Before Zeia became teacher and leader, she was a member of the four-membered team who survived the messy future impact from the future powers in the courtesy of Melonie Summers, the original Future Girl and her best friend and teammate. She was once believed dead, but saved her teammates--Melonie, Cyborg Girl, and Kite. She was sent away from the messy future impact in which her teammates were killed in her own eyes. Melonie Summers told Zeia once that she can predict that Zeia will choose the right choice to lead the team in whch she can see the only one future left for Zeia. Zeia selflessly did not want to do that. Melonie Summers told Zeia that there is no future for Cyborg GSTirl just because Cyborg Girl destroyed her own humanity, became half robot and robot human, and will become mindless and heartless robot that could lead her to destroy her own team. Zeia asked Melonie Summers, "What about Kite?" Melonie Summers said, "Kite has somewhat unpredictable future coming for her and the unpredictable death has played with Kite's spirit and mind as well. If she cheated the death and will free herself to lead the death coming to her friends and family." Melonie told Zeia, "Upon learning about my future powers in which I must seize what's stake my life and death as well as my teammates, I can not afford to drag you into here just because your future could begin a lot better than ours." Her teammates told Zeia to understand their rational and logical decisions what's best in sending Zeia away and finding a new future to build to stop whatever will kill them. That was the flashback parts of Zeia, the part of her past memories in which makes her feel guilty and devasted of what she can not do about them and should have done something different. 'Decision' Zeia made a decision by becoming a teacher and leader of the Zemo, its school, and its headquarter. Her unexpectations come to surprise to her by wondering why some people knew the existence of the team inclluding herself. She originally thought no one knew her team existed. 'New Students' The new students met Zeia at different times before the class started. Zeia did not approve the new students of being her students beceause she needed their parents' permissions first. Sunny--the troubled girl who came to a teacher by informing her that someone sent me here for what they give you to earn their trust. Zeia: "Who are your parents?" Sunny said, "I can not tell you because they wanted their names secret." Zeia sighs. Something moves too fast and gives Taffy to Zeia. Something disappears so fast. Taffy says, "Hi, Miss Bismarck." Zeia turns around and looks at Taffy, wondering how Taffy know Zeia's real last name. Zeia asks Taffy, "Where are your parents?" Taffy says, "They just took me here and said they had a war coming." Zeia sighs. The mistress comes to Zeia by talking to Zeia about someone who Zeia needs to work with his psychological problems and behaviors. Zeia tells mistress that she can not do that. The mistress asks her why she gave Zeia these gifts to build a school and facility in which is based on Zeia's idea and asked if Zeia wanted to blow her own dream away and none of these would have happened. Zeia apologized to a mistress and decided to take a look at the boy, the one who already had his codename--Strong Boy. The boy told Zeia that his fault for losing his sister, no one is looking for him, and his parents are missing. Zeia sighs. A doctor calls Zeia on her way from airplane to land and brings her patient who she took care of in which she opposed the KBG who would kill him for being young. She begs Zeia to accept him as her student. Zeia sighs and looks at amnesiac boy named Danny from the mentioning name on the news in Europe. The four students come to haunt her by reminding her of her deceased teammates. Michelle, a daughter of the mistress comes to help Zeia to overcome her fear. Zeia moves on. The deadly spy asks